Rainbow Dash love story
by GamerShy
Summary: (remake of my first one) Rainbow dash one day found love for AppleJack so she trys to figure out how to exactly deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

weird feelings

* * *

(This is a remake of my original applejack and rainbow dash love story i wanted to start over so here it is)

* * *

Early June Rainbow Dash a expert flyer and loyal friend is out cloud busting loved her job always it was one of her favorite things to she equally love to hang out with her bested of friends AppleJack. They would always hang out and do things like race and prank people.

As rainbow dash was flying around scoping the skies for unwanted clouds for was looking down at the ground at the regular stuff she saw. Usually the mayor wakes up before everyone but this time AppleJack was on the fields already.

"Hm whats she up already for i'm going to find out".Rainbow dash Glides down to where Apple Jack's farm she almost got down there Apple Jack looked up waving at rainbow dash to come down.

"Howdy Rainbow what are you doing?"AppleJack greeted rainbow kindly. "Well i was going to ask you the same i usually get up before anypony". AppleJack realizing how early it was"Oh well i guess i just woke up early then i got to get to my chores".

"Is their anything i can do to help"?"Are you sure you want to help for awhile".AppleJack curious as it is."Ya i already finished up cloud busting"."Ok lets go then i have to make some jelly can you help me".Rainbow nods her head yes and they head off to the big bucket.

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash get to the bucket full of grapes."so here it is Rainbow one of us has to get up their and smash them to make the you want to"."Sure i am helping for awhile so why not".Rainbow Dash flies up and in the big barrel and begins to stomp on the grape jelly."Ya doing good Rainbow keep it up".

Rainbow Dash keeps squeezing the grapes to fill up the jars."Ok Rainbow that's good you filled all the jars i needed"."Uh AppleJack i need help i think im stuck"!AppleJack instantly looks up and jumps up into the big bucket.

AppleJack looks down into the bucket seeing rainbow dash's body half sunken body in the dash spreads her wings and shoots up in the air faster than AppleJack could react"gotcha"!Rainbow Dash pulls AppleJacks body down in the jelly and is covered in jelly."Rainbow"!

"Oh im going to get you now"AppleJack leaps at rainbow Dash causing them to roll threw the Dash quickly gets outta applejacks hold and flies up "haha cant get me now"."Ok you win rainbow lets go get cleaned up".AppleJack leaves the big bucket to goto the small bathing house.

Covered in jelly rainbow and applejack both get in the small bath house."Ok i will go first"AppleJack eagerly says."ok"Rainbow AppleJack trots in first and takes her go by and Rainbow gets grows restless"Come on already".AppleJack opens the door.

Rainbow dashes eyes widen in thought to her self wow AppleJack you look...Beautiful."Your turn Rainbow".Rainbow nodded "ok".She went in still in shock and turned the water on and started thinking to herself.

[What is this am i feeling i feel...Odd..or is it good.i dont know but it kinda feels good.]

coming back to reality Rainbow Dash hearing AppleJack's voice "you alright in their it's been awhile"."ya im fine Aj i was just day dreaming".Rainbow Dash steps out of the shower to AppleJack. "Ok rainbow Dash you can come over in the house if you want"."Na Aj i think im going to head on home it's been fun hanging out though have a nice day"."Ok well see ya around partner".AppleJack and rainbow dash go their separate ways.

Rainbow Dash fling up to her house in the clouds still struck with this feeling...this feeling for AppleJack. Rainbow Dash gets to her house and goes lays down."I think i like AppleJack".Rainbow dash falls asleep for a dream she wont forget.

* * *

end note

Like i said up on the top this is my remake and my return as well.

hope you liked this first part leave comments on what you think.

I will try to upload daily


	2. Pranks

Pranks

The next morning Rainbow woke same time as usual. She got up and and went to the bathroom to get ready for the in the shower the only thing she thought of was AppleJack. She didn't know what it was it was but she felt extremely happy around her.

It had her worried what if it was a heart condition. it had to be something she thought maybe it's nothing but she will find out later what it is. she flew outta her house soaring threw the sky with the wind blowing threw her mane. Rainbow Dash loved seeing the sun rise Celestia has always been her favorite princess.

Cloud busting as normal she sees nothing unusual the mayor is up and some others like Rarity. Cloud busting has always been fun for her. But today was kinda boring so she had to find something else afterwards. sense it's early she could go to rairty's house. Or she thought maybe twilight's house maybe she could find out whats she feeling.

So as the day goes by more ponies start to wake like twilight, AppleJack, and of course pinkie pie. Pinkie pie was always the wild one Rainbow thought. And so Rainbow decides to swoop down to talk to her for awhile.

"Hey Rainbow Dash"Pinkie greeted cheerfully."Hey pinkie pie whats up"."Oh not much im about to prank some ponies". "Oh can i join in"Rainbow asked eagerly and forgot what she was originally going to do.

Rainbow and Pinkie ran off to prank some ponies."Oh Rainbow look over their i got a plan"Pinkie whispered. "Whats the plan"? "Go over their and pour flower on her head when i give you the signal".So rainbow gets the flower bag flies over top the building she pointed at.

pinkie gallops over to a barrel by the building right by the on top of the roof looks down at pinkie as she is about to give the signal."SIGNAL"!Rainbow then drops the flower on the pony she did not pinkie dumps feathers on her.

Pinkie and Rainbow gallop as fast as they can outta sight of the both get to a building two blocks down from the pony."We got her didn't we rainbow".Rainbow looking back "who was i.."she saw the pony was AppleJack. Rainbow instantly feeling regret and gallops back.

Galloping back to AppleJack Rainbow Dash feeling bad "Im so sorry AppleJack i didn't know it was you".AppleJack looking back at Rainbow "Oh it's ok it's all in good fun".Rainbow Dash feeling relieved "Oh ok".

Pinkie Pie standing behind the two"Hey Rainbow Dash you ruined the prank".Rainbow turns around"Yea sorry"."Don't fret it Rainbow Its all fun but you wanna come over"AppleJack asks."Okie doki you two go off i got more pranking to do"hopping away and giggling.

"Ok rainbow lets go".Walking to AppleJack's house Rainbow and appleJack trotted in silence for awhile. "Um Rainbow do you wanna have a race to my house"?"Sure you know i love a good race". "And Rainbow no wings"."Ok Aj". So Rainbow and AppleJack start the race at the bridge.

"Im ready..1.2.3 GO".AppleJack and Rainbow Dash take off and take the long way to AppleJack's house. Starting off AppleJack is in the lead down the bridge and in the woods. Rainbow catches up with a little help with her wings and is now next to AppleJack.

"Hey that's cheating Rainbow no wings". Rainbow looks at AppleJack "WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU OVER ME BEATING YO.."SMACK rainbow hits a tree face first . AppleJack looks back and stops ."Rainbow you ok".

AppleJack gets worried and comes back to help Rainbow. AppleJack looks at rainbow and she blast right past her."See ya around AppleJack hehehe" flying faster than AppleJack can Gallop. AppleJack finally gets to her barn and Rainbow is sitting their with one of AppleJack's hats.

"Hey AppleJack what took you so long".AppleJack with a stern expression "Ok ok you win lets go eat some Apple pie i made". Rainbow gets up and both of them head in AppleJack's house for some pie.

"You go sit down i will get the pie"AppleJack goes and gets the pie for the two of them. Rainbow sits impatiently and is getting that feeling again. This time she realizes she kinda likes AppleJack..Like like AppleJack.

AppleJack comes back with a Apple Pie for her and Rainbow Dash. She sits down and cuts the pie in half "here one half is yours one is mine". Rainbow Dash and AppleJack eat their parts of the pie "Hey Rainbow i think it's time for you to leave i gotta go to bed for tomorrows work.

"OK i'll see you tomorrow AppleJack".Rainbow hugs AppleJack and then leaves her house. Flying home was tough she couldn't stop thinking of AppleJack they have so much fun together.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this part

sorry if their short i try my hardest to make them long

if you want to follow me i'm on twitter gamershy100

Leave comments


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep over

"Ok twilight you have to stay calm and just relax when flying ok". "Ok im ready Rainbow"taking stance twilight flaps her wings and lifts off the ground. "Ok your doing good but dont flap to hard o..twilight already was flapping her wings too hard and went flying.

twilight flew and crashed into bushes and rainbow gets up and brushes up the dirt and leaves "Rainbow that wasn't funny"."Ya your right it was try again".Twilight gets in stance and flies up again."Remember don't go to fast".

AppleJack comes up behind Rainbow Dash "Hey rainbow what you doing"?"Oh nothing much but teaching twilight how to fly better because she asked me to"."well where is she"?"She is right there"rainbow points up by a couple clouds."Oh i see she is doing better sense the last time i saw"."Yea shes aight".

Twilight comes back down for a break from all the flying she has been doing today."fwew i have been working my flank off today"."Yea you sure have maybe one day we can race".

"Well sense im done practicing my flying we can go to my house and get lunch".Both Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack agree"Good because im getting hungry from standing around lets go".

The three get to twilight's house and theirs a note on the door."Huh whats this a letter from spike".Twilight reads it aloud

* * *

Dear Twilight

I have gone to canterlot and i will be back in two days. I'm sorry i couldn't find you but i'm needed at canterlot for royal duties.

love:Spike

* * *

"So he's gone for two days i will check up on him".Rainbow and AppleJack look at each other then twilight "Hey Twi you wanna have a sleep over".Twilight's eyes shot up "YES i would love to it's been awhile sense my last sleep over.

"Yea sleep overs at twilight's house".So twilight, Rainbow Dash, and AppleJack go inside for some lunch."Ok i will be back with lunch you two sit tight i'm going to make it".twilight heads into the kitchen.

"why it sure is nice twilight's going to make us lunch"."Yea Aj and this sleep over is going to be so epic".So the two ponies sit their bored because it's taking twilight some time to make lunch for all three of it sure did smell good

"ok i'm back girls it's finished".Twilight sets up a table and all the plates napkins and put down on the table spaghetti."Looks delicious twilight but isn't spaghetti a dinner course"?"Yea i know but i did not know what you all wanted t eat so surprise do you like it".

They both shake yes."Ok so lets eat".The 3 ponies eat in silence for awhile but Aj starts it."So how long have you been teaching twi to fly"."well it's been about a week and we have been off and on".

"Oh nice well twilight have you learned any new magic"."Yes indeed i have learned alot i will show you now".Twilight and the two finished and twilight shows what she has learned.

The lights dimmed down and all was dark in the took a deep breath and her horn started to grow out of the walls came these little lights of many were lots of them it looked like comets shooting across the room.

Rainbow Dash and AppleJack loved it but twilight could not hold it anymore."That's a tough spell to do but i learned it".Rainbow says in amazement "that was awesome"!

AppleJack-"Twilight i dont mean impede that was awesome but i gotta tell the family im staying over here tonight ok"."Oh dont you worry go do that we will be here waiting for you".With that said AppleJack starts heading home.

"So what do we do twilight until she gets back"?Twilight thinks..."Oh we could tell ghost stories"."Na i'm not really in the mood to tell some you wanna play a game"?"what kind of game Rainbow your battle ponies"?"Ok lets play battle ponies".

Twilight picks the game off the shelve and puts it on the and Rainbow sets it up "Pick a color red or blue rainbow"."Blue of course".Twilight and Rainbow start the game.

"Ready to get beat rainbow". "in your dreams twilight".The two play the game for the next forty five minutes until they hear a knock at the door."Come in"!"AppleJack steps in "Hey im back whatcha doing gals"?"Were playing battle ponies and..E7" "No you sunk my last ship".Rainbow flies in the air "wooohooo i win told you twilight".

"well lets get started on a different game"AppleJack pulls out a pillow in her bag and throws it at Rainbow."PILLOW FIGHT"rainbow and applejack get pillows and start throwing them all around.

cotton fall out of the air from pillows .None of them knew how much they are going to need to clean up the they were all having fun all three of them shouting at each other "Got you" and galloping all hear another knock on the door and they wonder.

"who's that" Twilight said and she walked up to the door and it was the next door neighbors."Do you know what time it is please keep it down'.Twilight feeling bad about disturbing the neighbors "Sorry wont happen again ".

The neighbors left "whoops..girls we have to do something a little more quiet".AppleJack got a idea "how about a scary story"."Yea i will tell one and we can go to bed".

Twilight dimmed the lights and shut the curtains creating a dramatic effect for rainbows story."Lets go tell the story AppleJack"

* * *

"Ok..In the shadowy and spooky woods of equestria lies a mysterious and spooky hooded pony it is said that one night three ponies were dared to go to the was to find the hooded pony to try and find what they didn't know was when fog covered the land is when the hooded pony can get as clueless as they were they kept searching for it. and it almost seemed like it had been a fake legend until all three of the ponies saw it standing their about 50 feet with staring at it and coming closer they saw dark like tentacles coming out of it's then tried to run from it dodging trees threw the fog and one by one fell and the last one who was left was backed up against a tree. And you know what it did...it dragged her threw the woods never to be seen again.

* * *

"Thats one creepy story"Twilight agreeing and shaking her "Im tired time to go to sleep girls"."The beds are up here you two can sleep in the extra bed if you want".Rainbow Dash was scared from that one story AppleJack had told.

"i guess i will sleep with rainbow since this is your house Twilight".Already in bed "ok do what every you like".Rainbow and AppleJack get in bed and face the other way. Rainbow Dash though could not fall asleep and stayed awake for awhile until the two fell was not the most confident pony everypony thought she was.

Rainbow whispered "AJ you asleep"No response came from AppleJack so Rainbow Dash turned around slowly and came up against AppleJack. She put her wing around her as well and cuddled up against felt better around AppleJack and could go to sleep.

* * *

end note

hoped you enjoyed this part as much as i did

tell me what you think

If you want to keep up with me on twitter its Gamershy100


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after

The next morning Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Twilight were all still asleep. Twilight was the first to wake and looked up to see if they had gone or not but they were still there. She just laid their for a little more until she got up out of her bed.

Twilight goes over to them and sees their asleep and...cuddling? Twilight didn't know what was going on so she decided she wasn't going to say anything and went down stairs.

AppleJack and rainbow dash are still asleep but AppleJack woke up about thirty minutes with a sweat scent of pancakes. She didn't move but it felt like somepony was cuddling with her. It only could be Rainbow Dash but AppleJack thought she just moves around when she sleeps.

AppleJack slowly makes her way off the bed and going down the stairs. Down the stairs she walks into the kitchen where she found Twilight cooking. "Hey twilight when did you wake up".Twilight turns around "Oh well i have been awake for about a hour or two i'm making breakfast".

"What are we having"? "Pancakes, eggs, and milk". AppleJack went to sit down in the kitchen "So AppleJack can you go wake Rainbow for me Breakfast is almost ready"."Sure".AppleJack proceeds to go wake Rainbow Dash.

AppleJack walks into the next room and sees Rainbow Dash already going down the stairs. "Hey Rainbow breakfast is almost ready" AppleJack heads back into the kitchen."Shes ah comin""Good because it's done"

AppleJack sits down and rainbow comes in."Hey whatcha cooking twilight"."Pancakes, eggs, and were having it with milk".Twilight's horn glows and she carries it to the table were rainbow and applejack are both sitting.(Both) "thanks twilight".

"No problem it's what friends do and your my guest".Twilight sits down "Lets dig in".The three start eating breakfast"Did you two sleep well"?AppleJack nod's yes but rainbow"No i didn't the story AppleJack creeped me out".

"I had nightmares and i toss and turn when i do".Twilight and AppleJack both giggle "What are ya saying your like the bravest pony i know"."Yea"Rainbow says all depressed knew she was getting soft for AppleJack and it wasn't the only reason she cuddled with AppleJack.

Twilight "Sooo.. that explains why it looked like you were all snuggled up on AppleJack"What i was...eww"Rainbow really didn't want anypony to know she was in love with another mare.

Rainbow played it off like she didn't know what they were talking about for the rest of the Twilight decided that she was going to go on a walk and asked if rainbow and applejack wanted to come"Now that were done eating do you ant to go on a walk i's a nice day out".

Rainbow and AppleJack both decided to go on a walk with twilight. It's a nice day so they wanted to go all around and have a good time.

"Hey Twilight and AppleJack you wanna have a race"? "Nah i think i'm going to head home i got some chores to do". "Ok see ya then Aj".So twilight and Rainbow keep walking threw out the town.

"Rainbow can i ask you something"? "Yea of course anything". Twilight stopped and Rainbow did right after "Do you like AppleJack".

"Yea shes cool"Rainbow knew what she meant and started to worry. "No rainbow what i mea..Never mind".Instant relief came from rainbow and she wanted to change the topic quickly.

"Hey look it's pinkie pie".They walk over to her by sugar cube say"Hey pinkie pie"."Oh hey guys what brings you to sugar cube corner. "Well we were just walking around seeing what others were doing it's a nice day".

"Ok well you can come with me i made cupcakes". They agree to eat cupcakes at sugar cube decided it was time to go.

"Sorry gals i dont think i have time to eat cupcakes i gotta do some stuff"."It's ok you go do what you need to do".Rainbow Dash fly's off to her house and leaves twilight and pinkie behind.

"She has been acting so weird lately huh pinkie".cheerfully as usual "Ya she didn't even eat cupcakes with us". Twilight face hoofed her self "No pinkie thats not what i meant...You know what never mind i'll figure it out".

* * *

end note

Hope you guys liked this part and don't forget to tell me what you think

If you want to keep up with me i'm on twitter gamershy100

have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

Taking action

Rainbow Dash fly's home to take a nap. Still the only thing on her mind was her almost getting caught. She didn't want anypony to know. Rainbow Dash then headed for the bed for a nap.

She wakes up about three hours later and she wakes up from a good nap. Feeling better she knew she had to tell somepony. but who? She couldn't think of anypony so to see who she could trust ?Flying around was her favorite thing to do so maybe she could think of something while flying.

Lifting off her cloud house she observes the ground and sky. Not very many ponies that she knows but twilight Sparkle was flying. Practicing maybe? No she was coming over to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looks more closely and she is struggling."Of course".

Rainbow heads over to twilight "Hey twilight need some help". Twilight still struggling "YEA"Rainbow then helps her down to the ground. "Twilight if your struggling with staying up in the air do wing-ups".

"Ok but i didn't come here to practice i wanted to know if you want to have some tea with Fluttershy"? "No twilight i have some stuff to do sorry tell fluttershy im sorry two". Rainbow starts to back up to leave.

" Ok Rainbow well see ya". Twilight walking down to Fluttershy's cottage"Hmmm..She has been distant from me and AppleJack".Rainbow flying back up to the sky still has not chosen to say kinda needed love help but who.

"That's it cadence can help me"! Now flying all around the sky excited but wait. Rainbow starts to wonder what if her friends find out she is gone or if they follow her.

Rainbow heads back to her house to set up a plan. She needs time to get the confidence to tell AppleJack. "No i wont leave a note i will just go some time at night".

Rainbow gets home and starts to pack lightly because the train does not come at night. She will have to go threw the snow it'll be cold.

"Ok so i need some snow clothes i need..hmm i need to go to the clothes store". Rainbow goes out side but it's a getting dark so she hurries because stores close at dark.

Rainbow flys down and about Ponyville" wait i can ask rarity if she has a outfit". Rainbow makes it to rarity's house and knocks on the door."Rarity"!

The door opens "Well hello dear what can i do for you"? "I need a outfit tonight for tomorrow that can keep me warm in the cold". "Well why do you need".

"I just need it because..because it's important".Panicked a little because she had not thought this far in her plan hopefully the questions would stop. "Well ok rainbow i have something in stock do you need it for a little bit or to keep".

Rainbow thinks "umm... just for a bit" "Well than for you free of charge just bring it back in one piece". Rainbow relived "Ok thanks rarity this is just going to be a one time thing".

Rarity goes and gets it and rainbow comes with her. "Here you are dear"Rainbow takes and flys out her house "Thanks rarity".

Rarity closes her door to sleep the night away and rainbow flys back to her house."Ok i got the things i need and no one knows anything except Rarity".

Rainbow makes it back to her for her bag and putting on her clothes rarity got her. Rainbow never thinks anything of styling of clothes but this was just eww.

Rainbow also gets apples and drinks for on the flight. Stepping out side on the clouds in the moonlight with a slight breeze. Rainbow without a second thought takes flight to the crystal empire.

* * *

End note:

Hope you guys enjoyed this part.

Sorry for the wait i was at my friends for the weekend

Follow me on twitter gamershy100


	6. Crystal Empire

Crystal Empire

Rainbow Dash taking flight up high in the sky. She looks around making sure no pony saw her. Rainbow Dash never really flew from Ponyville to the Crystal Empire.

All ponies have heard of the stories about the Everfree forest. But it wasn't as dangerous as everypony thought it was. Rainbow was outside of ponyville but was still was far from the Crystal Empire.

What was the plan Rainbow was thinking. Just walk right into the castle or is it ok because she was one of the wielders of the is hopping on them just letting her she could see no reason why not.

One thing rainbow has to worry about is not getting lost in the Snow storm she was going to get too. It shouldn't happen because she just has to follow the train tracks.

It was a Full moon tonight [What a beautiful night] Rainbow thought but she was almost at the hard part on her trek. Rainbow could feel the cold coming from the snowy terrain and she could see it.

Rainbow had confidence she could make it there she is a experienced flyer. [OK stay low to the ground where the tracks are and i can make it]while lowering to the ground.

Rainbow thought she [just put one hoof one the track and until she can't feel the track that will help].It was extremely cold [thank Celestia i got Rarity to give me some warm clothes] and kept going threw the snow.

Not only was it cold but it was snowing really hard. A hard breeze flew by and shot rainbow off the tracks she was on. this was bad but Rainbow gained balanced again and flew toward the where the snow was blowing.

Keeping her hoof on the snow she found the tracks again.[I can barely see anything but i have to keep going]Rainbow tried to go as fast as she could to keep her self from getting frost bite.

[It hasn't been too long i hope] Rainbow didn't realize it had been three hours since she left and it is about about one thirty at Ponyville.

She can barley see a light so Rainbow didn't need to touch the rail road but still stayed low. She could see more and more of the crystal relief Rainbow kept going even though she was tired.

More and more could she see of the empire until she finally got their. About three and a half hours of sheer cold and no food. It felt good to be out of the cold it was nice weather but it was night.

[It's still night time oh no i have to buy a room or sleep on the curve]Rainbow fly's around to see if there is a place to stay. She was flying on one side of the whole city and if that wasn't enough.

A Pegasus guard approaches Rainbow Dash "Halt"! Rainbow turns and starts to panic "Um..i was just"Rainbow bolted the other way.

The guard fly's her way "STOP"! The guard alerting her but doesn't help because Rainbow keeps flying. The chase was on at this point.

Rainbow flying all around the Empire and the guard was trying to keep up. Rainbow swoops down low to the guard and into a row where houses were. At this point the guard alerted Unicorn guards to follow her.

Rainbow was thinking the guard was still following her but he wasn't. Rainbow looks back and no pony was their so she went by some dumpsters to try to hide away.

She heard noises like cracking bricks but Rainbow ignored it. Laying their tired as ever Rainbow just wanted to sleep when her hooves were covered in blue aura.

She tried to break threw but it was no hope but she tried to fly away but yellow aura covered her was brought down on the pavement and she saw unicorns carrying her with magic.

She heard the guards talking to her but she was to tired to even open her eyes. But it did come to her mind when she heard she had to stay in a jail cell until Princess Cadence wakes up.

That when she knew she was in trouble but cadence would probable let her go. Rainbow now inside a prison she could hear other ponies.

Lastly she was thrown into a cell and it was dark. Rainbow thought she would never end up in a prison but here she was in a cell." Oh i hope cadence comes soon".

* * *

End note

Hope you enjoyed this part

I will be making more stories but mine are going to be shorter than the won't be too short but i think they will range from 10-30k words.I need to work making them longer and enjoyable.

if you want follow me on twitter gamershy100

Also if you want me to write a story leave a review telling me what and i just might do it for you.


	7. Chapter 7

The love doctor

* * *

Beginning note:when rainbow is thinking i put this [ to represent it so don't get confused

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up to other ponies talking in their cells. Their was a big rumble between two ponies calling each other names across cages. Rainbow got up to look around in her cell and no one was in there with her.

All Rainbow dashes clothes and bags and other stuff was taken from her. Suddenly the door was opening and that's when Rainbow was hoping it was her time to leave.

A large pony was taking role of all the ponies in the cells. One by one the sound of his hooves got louder and louder until he got to her. Right behind the cage a large pony with two other guards looked at Rainbow.

"This one is not on my clipboard who have you brought to me".The one Pegasus Rainbow saw from in the early morning spoke up "We found this one early in the morning around 2:00 and she ran away".

"Well than what is your name then"? Rainbow said confidently "My name is Rainbow Dash".The Guard squinted "That sounds familiar where have i heard that...i will go ask Prince Shining Armour".

Rainbow was relieved when she heard that. "We will be back" the three guards turn around and went off leaving her behind. Rainbow was stuck at this point and with a empty stomach.

It felt like forever to Rainbow Dash when she was in the cell. A couple of locked up ponies were trying to talk to her. Rainbow didn't even want to be looked at or spoken to.

The same door she heard before was opening again. And as before all the jail ponies were yelling again. There were more than there ponies this time. She could hear it hopefully it was shining armor.

Rainbow Dash was laying on the bunk bed in the cell. "This is the one your highness". Rainbow looked up and Shining armor was their."Shining armor your here"!Rainbow Dash was so happy at this point.

"Unlock the gate. Rainbow Dash what are you doing here".Rainbow put her hoof behind her head"ummm... i need to see cadence is she here". "Ya she is here up at the throne come on i will take you to her".

Rainbow got out of the cell and was walking side by side with shining armor with all the guards behind her. "How'd you end up here". Rainbow said dreadfully "I came at like 1:00 to 2:00 o'clock and i ran from the guards".

"That's ok but we have a curfew here because of security reason". Rainbow Dash nodded her head "Yea sorry about that". Shining armor giggled "It's ok but why do you need to see cadence".

"Ugh i need her expertise and that's all i have to say". In the castle now Shining armor pointed her in the direction she needed to go "That way up the stairs you will see her. see ya Rainbow Dash".

Rainbow went in the direction where cadence was at and she got up to the throne room. The castle looked even better than last time she visited.

She got up to the throne room and saw cadence. She walked up to where she was at "Hello your highness"Rainbow was trying to be formal."Oh Rainbow you don't need to call me that just Cadence is fine".

"Ok ugh i needed some advice umm..."Rainbow was very shy and nervous".Cadence came down from her throne"What is it Rainbow you can tell me anything".

"You see i have some problems...so lo..love problems".Cadence put her hoof on rainbows cheek "It's ok no reason to be nervous i'll take you up to the balcony if that will make you feel better",

Rainbow Dash nodded her head in agreement and they headed up to the balcony. They get to the top of the balcony."Now rainbow what do you need help with".

Rainbow poking here hoof on the ground "Well you already know it's a love one".Cadence walks Rainbow up to the end of the balcony"Rainbow i will keep everything a secret between you and i ok".

Rainbow nodded her head and gulped "Ok well...Its AppleJack".Cadence was surprised that Rainbow was even interested in anypony especially another mare.

"Rainbow i know its hard to express your emotions to AppleJack but don't worry". Rainbow looking over the edge "What you need is a little confidence that's all maybe she will have feelings for you two".

"Ya your probable right but when i go up to her my heart beats fast and i can't concentrate".Cadence giggles a little bit "Rainbow that's what love is supposed to feel like".

"Rainbow one last thing until i have to go back down stairs, set up something like ask her to go to a field at noon to watch stars or something".Cadence backs off "Rainbow i will see you later i have my duties to get to".

Rainbow waves back at cadence and is still up on the balcony "Bye cadence and thanks for the support". Rainbow Dash jumps off the ledge and heads to the train station with more confidence than ever.

* * *

End note

Hope you enjoyed

I got more ideas for stories that i will try to make longer like i said i'm trying my hardest to make them good and long so they last.

keep up with me on twitter gamershy100 to know when i'm making the next part


	8. Chapter 8

The perfect plan

Rainbow Dash waved good bye to Cadence. She flew off the balcony to the train station. It was about mid day so Rainbow could catch the train. And Rainbow had enough bits to get on the train to ponyville.

Rainbow had time to pick up something to eat on the street. So she got a lettuce burger with fries and a drink. She headed to the train and ate all her food.

Rainbow now at the train station, and she gets her ticket.[Oh i hope my friends didn't find out i left] and she entered the train. Going up front cause nopony was at the front in fact there were not many ponies at all on the train.

Looking out the window just thinking of AppleJack. How could she ask her or when and where. It hit rainbow then what cadence said (go to a field at noon to watch stars) That's what rainbow will do.

How will she do it Rainbow questioned her self [how will i do it]. The train whistle blew and Rainbow got startled. she heard the pony out side "ALL ABOARD"!

The train started moving and was headed for ponyville. Rainbow leaned her head back up on the window still thinking.[How just how] Rainbow was tired so curled up and fell asleep.

Rainbow Dash was awoken two hours later by the train whistle. She got up and walked out[Wow how long did i sleep].She saw it was nearly noon and she needed to get home.

She rubbed her eye and started to fly up in the air when she heard somepony. It was pinkie from what rainbow could hear." Rainbow wait up"! Rainbow flew back down "Hey pinkie".

"Where were you rainbow i was trying to find you". Rainbow not worried at this point "Oh i was out practicing a bit on flying why'd what happened"?

"Oh nothing just a party everypony was looking for you". trying to cover her lye up "Oh i'm sorry i was flying all day somewhere else sorry about that".

Pinkie hopping away "Ok well see you later". Rainbow relieved and can head home now and start planning. She fly's to her without any distractions. Rainbow was still a little drowsy from sleeping on the train.

Now at her house she goes inside and everything is same and no ones been here. Rainbow takes off her satchel and clothes and goes and takes a shower.

While she is in the shower she thinks [when is the best time to ask AppleJack]. Rainbow finishes up her shower and goes to lay on her cloud bed.

Rainbow's house was remotely clouds and she had a opening above her bed to see the moon at night."Night that's it i will ask at night time and it will be tonight".

She gets up and since AppleJack was probable done with chores she will be out in the town. Rainbow gets a soft thin blanket and a basket full of food. She doesn't get to fancy so that's all she needed.

Hoping for the best Rainbow checks everything before she heads out. She then goes out side [It's about noon and i can set up near AppleJack's like off in the distance.

Rainbow knew this could be the night she tells AppleJack her feelings. Rainbow hopes no other ponies see her or it might be ruined. So Rainbow sets off to find the perfect spot for the perfect plan.

* * *

End note

Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this part as usual

i'm trying to write this story a little longer but it's hard for me.

leave comments or questions if you have any

Follow me on twitter the name is gamershy100


	9. Chapter 9

First Love

Rainbow flew by AppleJack's house trying to find a good spot. Rainbow was looking around their were plenty of spots but it had to be where AppleJack could see her.

Rainbow looking around and their it is a hill not to big and not to small. It was perfect and, it had a view of the moon and AppleJack's house. Rainbow fly's over to the hill.

She starts to set up everything and has to play the waiting game. Getting all packed up was easy their wasn't much to do. It was all about AppleJack and Rainbow knew she was a simple pony unlike rarity.

Rainbow could see of in the distance ponies on walk because at noon was the best time to do it. Waiting Rainbow wasn't the most patient pony.

Rainbow decided to lay on her back and watch the sun go down. Rainbow knew she had atleast forty fifty shot at having AppleJack come over. Rainbow took a apple from her basket and started eating it.

It had been at least a hour rainbow thought. Rainbow was thinking to her self [I will wait until night and i will go if AppleJack doesn't come.

Rainbow was getting tired of laying their and starting to close her eyes when she heard."Hey their Rainbow Dash".Rainbow dashes eyes opened at the voice of AppleJack.

AppleJack lays down next to Rainbow Dash "You watching the sun go down". Rainbow looked at AppleJack and thought [wow she is so pretty]but said "Yep".

"Where were you Rainbow today everypony was looking for you". Rainbow knew she had to tell her the truth."I was out". AppleJack curiously asks "Out where pinkie told me you were flying all day practicing".

At that point the sun was almost down and the moon was coming out. The sky was lighting up like a magenta and violet knew it was time to tell her.

"AppleJack" Rainbow looks over to her. "Yes". Rainbow blushed a bit "I was out...finding myself". AppleJack looked at Rainbow "What do you mea.."in the heat of the moment Rainbow lightly kissed AppleJack.

AppleJack was blushing a little but kissed Rainbow back. They both stop "Rainbow wha.." AppleJack was speechless."AppleJack i love you" without hesitation Rainbow kissed AppleJack again.

Both ponies laying their cuddled up and Rainbow finally did it. She felt a sense of relief and accomplishment in her life now that she told AppleJack her feelings for her.

Rainbow laying their with AppleJack face to face not sleeping. She was playing with applejack's mane and telling her the whole story. At the end of the night they both were still there and found a everlasting love for each other.

* * *

END notes

i hope you guys enjoyed this i know it was a short one but i will come out with more and if you have any suggestions tell me and i might just do it.

To keep up with me follow me on twitter my user name is gamershy100

stay brony my friends /)


End file.
